The Kimono
by winglessanagel
Summary: When she was little, Kagome found a true friend who eventually left. Nine years later he comes back. Will it be true love? One-shot. Please read and review !


Kagome, 17, was at a school carnival. She was wearing a red kimono with white sakura blossoms on it. She was also wearing a crescent moon necklace and matching earrings. All of a sudden she bumped into someone.

"Watch were you're going wom…," but the person stopped mid-sentence. Kagome looked up and saw a tall, handsome guy. He was wearing a red and white kimono with sakura flowers on it. He had long, flowing silver hair. He also had a crescent moon on his forehead.

'He is so hot,' she thought. Kagome immediately looked down and said, "Sorry Sesshoumaru, I didn't see you there." But Sesshoumaru wasn't paying attention. He was staring at her kimono and jewelry.

"How did you get that?" he asked while pointing to her kimono. She thought a little before she started her story.

sksksksksksksksk

An eight year old Kagome was walking down the street. She was going to get a necklace and earring set that she had wanted for a long time.

When she walked into the store, she went straight toward the jewelry section. But, halfway there, she spotted something red.

She stopped dead in her tracks and went toward the red. It turned out to be a red kimono. She got it off the rack and went to try it on with the jewels. She went to look at herself in the mirror and thought, 'Wow! I look beautiful.' She went back and changed into her normal clothes so that she could pay for the stuff.

Kagome was now at the front desk ready to pay. Next to her was a lady holding a baby boy. The baby had ruffled, silver hair and a set of puppy ears at the top of his head. (so kawaii!)He was sleeping, all the while sucking his thumb. Next to the lady was another little boy. He had long, straight silver hair and molten gold orbs.

The guy at the counter said, "That will be 500 yen for the kimono and 300 yen for the jewelry." She counted her money. She only had 400 yen. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the little boy talking to his mother. After a while, she said something to the guy at the counter and left.

The guy said, "The kimono has been paid for. Now, it'll only be 300 yen for the jewelry." She was giving the guy the money when the same boy ran in and gave the guy something. He turned to her, smiled, and gave her a not. When she got home she opened the note and it read:

Mystery Girl,

I wish to get to know you better. Please meet me outside the store tomorrow afternoon. You know the one. I hope you show.

See you soon,

Mystery Boy

For about a month she would meet the same boy outside the store. They would get together and just hang out. But, one day he didn't appear. A whole week passed and he still didn't show up. Finally, one day, she had to go to the store and get something for Mother's Day. She decided on getting her mom some shoes. When she went to pay for them, she recognized the guy at the front desk from the last time she was there.

She was about to pay for the shoes when the guy said, "They are free." He also gave her a note. When she opened it she saw that it was from the boy. After reading it a few times she left the store. The note said that the boy had moved and that he was sorry that he didn't get a chance to say goodbye. It also said that he liked her. As Kagome thought about those words she found out that somewhere along their friendship, she had fallen for him as well.

After returning home and reading the note one last time, she noticed that it was addressed to her, Kagome. She was surprised that he knew her name, for she had never told him and, likewise, he had never told her his name as well.

sksksksksksksksk

"…And I haven't seen him since." Sesshoumaru couldn't speak. He just kept looking at her and smiled.

'Mate, mate, mate,' his beast said and for once Sesshoumaru had to agree with his beast. He pulled Kagome toward him. She gasped while he only smirked at her. She seemed worried and Sesshoumaru had to admit that it made her look cute. Then, all of a sudden, he kissed her. They shared a long passionate kiss. It seemed to last for hours when, in reality, it was only a few seconds. They finally parted when they ran out of air. They smiled at each other.

"Hey Sesshoumaru, who is that?" someone asked from behind them. Kagome turned around and saw someone almost as tall as Sesshoumaru. He also looked the same except for…

"Your ears are so kawaii! Hey, where have I seen you before?" Kagome asked. The boy was about to respond when Sesshoumaru said, "Go away Inuyasha."

Kagome turned to him and said, "Sesshy don't be so mean." She turned to the boy, now known as Inuyasha, and asked, "Have I seen you before?" Inuyasha just smirked.

He turned to Sesshoumaru and said, "Sesshoumaru, is this the girl that you've been talking about since we…," but he didn't get to finish because Sesshoumaru's poison whip hit him square in the chest.

"Man Sesshoumaru," he started, "I was only going to say since we moved."

Kagome turned to Sesshoumaru wide-eyed. "You were him?"

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow innocently. "Who?"

"The one from my story; the boy who moved."

He could tell she was hurt that he didn't say goodbye. He could also tell she was happy to have found him again. He turned his head toward Inuyasha and glared at him as a sign for him to leave. Inuyasha just shrugged and walked away.

He then turned to Kagome and said, "I'm sorry." Kagome couldn't look him in the eye. She just stared at the floor. So, Sesshoumaru thought for a while.

"Kagome," he started, "I'm sorry." She just kept looking at the floor. "I'm sorry I didn't say bye. I'm sorry I never told you who I was. I'm sorry I lied to you." He paused for a moment and took a deep breath before saying, "And, I'm sorry for never telling you I loved you." Kagome gasped. She sooo wasn't expecting that. He grabbed her chin and turned her head so she was looking at him. He then gave her a long lasting, breath taking, and passionate kiss. When they parted Kagome said, "I love you too." He smiled while she blushed a little.

Out of nowhere, Kikyo, Kagome's twin, ran up to her and gave her a hug. Kagome couldn't help but to blush even harder. This could be the start of a great relationship.

AN. This is the first ever fanfict that I've written and published. I wrote this long ago and I hope you enjoy it. Please REVIEW! :)


End file.
